The Last Song
by StayFly1
Summary: "Just-" "Just what!" I looked at him, tears falling down my face. I didn't bother wiping them. I grabbed his hands and stared down into them. I watched as my tears fell into them. I could feel his eyes boring into the top of my head. I looked up, it's now or never Hinata. "Just ...one last song,". I didn't know any other way to ask him to stay. DeiHina


**__Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine ! **

**_"The Last Song"- stayfly1_  
**

* * *

**_"One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain." - Bob Marley_**

**_"Music is the shorthand of emotion." - Leo Tolstoy_**

**_"I don't make music for eyes, I make music for ears." - Adele_**

Hinata p.o.v

_"I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through..."_

I strained to listen to the band playing up on stage. With all these screaming fans, it was hard to hear. I watched the drummer. His hands skilfully beating at the bass drums. His high ponytail, swung freely with the wind.

"I love this song!" My best friend, Tenten said next to me. She pumped her fist along with the music, while jumping up and down, singing along. I laughed as I brought my eyes back to the drummer. He never looked up at the crowd. He had earphones in his ears and he only paid attention to the drums in front of him.

_"8 seconds left in overtime and she's on your mind..." _

I looked at the lead singer who was clutching the mic stand, his voice ringing through the stadium. I looked over to his right and saw the guitarist mouthing the words as he strummed at his electric guitar. He looked up at the crowd with a boring expression.

_"I wish you were a stranger I can disengage..." _

I found myself smiling and nodding my head to the beat. I paid attention to the other guitarist who was more serious about song. I admired his bright red hair and "Love" tattoo on his forehead. I looked at the last member of the band who was strumming an acustic guitar. He looked up and smiled at me, his similar eyes telling me he was glad I was enjoying the show. I smiled at him and he looked over at TenTen. I blushed for him. Tenten would never believe me if I told her about my cousin's crush on her.

_"Suddenly i've become a part of the past..."_

I looked back at the drummer, watching as he beat the drums a little softer... indicating it was coming to my favorite part of the song.

"Can ya'll sing along?!" the lead singer yelled, excitedly. The crowd responded with an earsplitting scream. He clutched the mic stand harder and took a step closer.

_"Everyone knows i'm in over my head, over my head. 8 seconds left in overtime she's on your mind."_

He sang softly with the crowd. I sang along, a slight blush on my face. The drummer looked up and met my eye. My heart rate picked up, flapping like bird wings. The blush got deeper.

_"She's on your...mind. Every...one knows she on your mind! She's on your mind! Everyone knows, i'm in over my head, i'm in over head, I'm in over my!"_

The lead singer gradually got louder with the crowd. The song soon came to an end, concluding the three hour long concert. After Tenten and I finally got out of the arena, we bought ice cream cones from an all night ice cream shop that was right down the street from our hotel.

"I can't believe the Ryuu is your cousin and he gave you FREE tickets to the show," Tenten exclaimed, licking her ice-cream as we walked down the street. I shrugged and licked my own. Neji a.k.a _Ryuu_ only agreed to give them to me because of her.

"Can we order chinese food tonight?" she suddenly asked. I nodded and looked at her.

"I can get _Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark _from redbox(1)," I offered. She smiled and nodded. When we got in the hotel I told her to wait for me up in the room while I got the movie. I pulled out my iPhone(2) and dialed Neji's number. I inserted 3 dollars in the redbox machine and waited patiently for it to process.

_"Hello?" _he answered on the fifth ring.

"You get the cake?" I asked, quietly, as the movie popped out in the slot along with a reciept . I held it tightly between my left arm and the left side of my body. My ice-cream cone was in my right hand.

_"Yeah, Hinata. Did you want us to get some ice-cream to?" _He replied. I could hear someone arguing in the background.

"Nah, we're eating ice-cream right now." I answered, deciding to walk up the stairs since our room was only on the 3rd floor. I jogged up the carpeted stairs passing a few people.

_"What about food?" _Neji asked.

"She's ordering chinese food," I answered. I jogged up the second case of stairs.

_"Entertainment?"_ he asked.

"_Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark_," I answered. I took another lick at my ice-cream cone. He seemed more worried about _my _bestfriend's birthday surpise then me. Normally I wpuld be stressed about something like this but because I knew Tenten for _15 _years now I don't really fret(3) about it. A thought came to mind.

"Neji?" I said.

_"Yeah?" _

"You said 'us' earlier...whose 'us'?" I asked, slowly. He chuckled akwardly.

_"The rest of the band found out about the surprise and wants to join in...they wouldn't take no for an answer," _he answered, apologetic. I felt my heart rate pick up again. Around Him and Tenten i'm a very calm person but around anybody else i am a nervous reck.

"Neji!" I complained loudly, dragging the "i" in his name. He sighed on the other line. I was now down the hall from the room.

_"I'm sorry Hinata, I tried to convince them that it was going to be boring... but as I said they wouldn't take no for an answer!" _he explained. I sighed.

"It's alright, nii-san(4), " I said back, "Text me when you guys get here," I added, hangin up the phone. I swipped my room key in the slot and pushed open the door. I shut it with my foot. I placed my key and phone down on my table that was right behind the door. Tenten came out the bathroom, in her Hello Kitty pj's. She was putting her hair into a ponytail, which was completely different from her usual buns. I set the movie down as I finished my ice-cream cone off. I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom.

_Might as well take a quick shower before the guys show up. _

I turned the warm water on and sat down on the side of the tub, waiting patiently for the water to get warm. I held my hand under the water. I looked down at my Doc Martens(5) and kicked them off. I peeled my sweaty socks off of my feet and threw them in the hamper under the sink.

Tenten and I have been living in this hotel for about 2 months now, were waiting for our apartment complex to get rebuilded, and because we both loved Tokyo to much to go back to Konoha we decided to live in an apartment building until then. Luckily, the apartment complex owner offered to pay for our stay in the hotel for the next six months, which is when the believe the apartment complex will be done.

I stood up after feeling the water get to the warm that I liked. I pushed down my jeans along with my undies and pulled off my shirt. I faced the shower when I unhooked my bra and hopped in the shower. I closed the shower door behind me and shuddered at the heat that pelted at my skin. It felt so much better then the 47 degrees outside. I took my leather jacket off at the concert and lost it in the crowd.

I pushed the shower head up a bit so I could feel the water hittin the top of my head. After 20 minutes I got out the shower and wrapped my towel around me. Picking up mmy clothes and boots, I opened the bathroom door and trudged out into the room. Tenten was on her bed, laying on her stomach with the remote in her hand, flipping through channels.

"Somebody called you," she announced as I continued drying myself off in my corner of the room. I raised my eyebrow, not facing her.

"Oh?" was my reply.

"Yeah, I answered but all I heard was perverted breathing and then they hung up," she said, giggling. I rolled my eyes. Typical Neji.

"You also got a text.. I didn't mean to see it, but someone said 'here', she said. I nodded as I decided to get pay back on Neji for letting the rest of the band come. I wanted to surprise the girl, not give her a heart attack. Plus this is all just to much for me. I slowly put on a pait of undies and A pair of black shorts. I clipped a bra on and then threw a tank top and a random oversized hoodie over the tank top. I threw a pair of socks on and slippped my feet in Tenten's adida(6) slippers. I grabbed my phone and room key off the table and made my way out the door.

"Can you get the chinese food from the delivery guy, while you're down stairs YTenten yelled as the door shut.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. I took the elevator down and walked out into the lobby.

"-room 13A," I heard the delivery guy say to Mr. Asuma. Mr. Asuma pointed to me, a cigeratte dangling from his mouth. The delivery guy looked at me and walked towards me. I patted my pockets remembering Tenten didn't had me the money. I narrowed my eyes.

That sucker...

"Tenten" the man asked, looking down at the reciept. I shook my head.

"Hinata, her roommate," I corrected. He shrugged.

"37.94," he said. I gulped. I looked around and saw Neji and his band mates walking in.

"Saty right here," I instructed. I skipped towards Neji. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a cheesy smile. He brought his eyebrows together. I nodded my head back at the delivery guy. He raised his eyebrows. I pouted and brought my hands together in a begging motion. He narrowed his eyes.

"...How much?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"50," Hey what he doesn't know won't kill him. He passed me the bill and I brought it over to the delivery man. He tave me my change and handed me the bags. I motioned for the guys to follow me into the elevator. It was packed in there since it was Seven people. My mervousness started to kick in when I npticed the other members of the band looking at me.

He band was called "L.O.V.E", standing for "Last Oppressed Vanity Escape" made no sense, but Neji told me they liked the name. The members were Neji Hyuga(_Ryuu_)(7) at the acustic guitar, Shikamaru Nara(_Nara_) at the first electric guitar, Gaara no Sabuku (_Suna_) who played the other electric gutar and ocasionally the piano, Itachi Uchiha(_Shou_)(8), and the last member was Deidara Yamanka(_Geijutsu_)(9) who played the drums. They all helped to write the songs.

* * *

**(1) : Redbox - is a cart (kind've) that lets you rent movies for 3 dollars for about 3 days at the least**

**(2) : iphone : For those that don't know, this is one of the many trademarks of apple products and are very popular around the US **

**(3) : Fret : Is another word for "worry" ... more like slang anyway**

**(4) : Nii-san : Japanese way for saying "Older Brother" basically... I think**

**Or maybe it's "Older Cousin"...Eh whichever there both very similiar**

**(5) : Doc Martens : Is a type of boots ... very similiar to combat boots**

**(6) : Adida : a type of footwear brand ...also very popular in the US**

**(7) : Ryuu : Dragon spirit**

**(8) : Shou - To fly ; soar**

**(9) : Geijutsu : Art**

**Okay seeing as I worked on this all day, mainly because I wasn't inspired by Panic! At The Disco, or Paramore as usual... it slowed me down with working with this idea. It took The Fray to finally get me inspired and help me navigate this idea. At first it was going to be a one-shot but I realized I would want to come back and add more stuff to it so ill just leave it like this for now. **

**Song used in this chapter : Over My Head - The Fray**

**Sorry for Oocness if you see any, I felt like my personality was coming out more in this story but... eh whatver. **

**R&R**


End file.
